hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Harry Potter Related Books
A *A Closer Look at Harry Potter: Bending and Shaping the Minds of Our Children *A Detective's Analysis of Harry Potter and the Mysteries Within *A Parent's Guide To Harry Potter *An Unofficial Muggle's Guide to the Wizarding World: Exploring the Harry Potter Universe B *Beacham's Sourcebook For Teaching Young Adult Fiction: Exploring Harry Potter *Beatrix Potter to Harry Potter *Book of Harry Potter Trifles, Trivias, and Particularities, The *Boys and Girls Forever: Children's Classics from Cinderella to Harry Potter C *Character Education: The Legacy of the Harry Potter Novels. A Critical Review and Guide to Character Education for Parents and Educators. *Charmed Knits: Projects for Fans of Harry Potter *Children's Literature: A Reader's History from Aesop to Harry Potter *Children Who Lived: Using Harry Potter and Other Fictional Characters to Help Grieving Children and Adolescents, The *Complete Idiot's Guide to the World of Harry Potter, The D *Deathly Hallows Lectures: The Hogwarts Professor Explains the Final Harry Potter Adventure, The *Defogging the Future: Unauthorized Speculation About the Seventh and Final Book of the Harry Potter Series *Destiny Unfulfilled: A Critique of the Harry Potter Series *Does Harry Potter Tickle Sleeping Dragons? E *End of Harry Potter?, The *Exposing Harry Potter and Witchcraft *Extra! Extra-terrestrial F *Facts, Fiction, and Folklore in Harry Potter's World: An Unofficial Guide *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Fantasy and Your Family: Exploring the Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter and Modern Magick *Females and Harry Potter: Not All That Empowering *Field Guide to Harry Potter *Fierce Love: Finding God in Harry Potter *Frightening Fantasies: Harry Potter and the Paranization of Our Children Culture *From Homer to Harry Potter: A Handbook on Myth and Fantasy *From Shakespeare to Harry Potter: An Introduction to Literature for All Ages G *God, the Devil, and Harry Potter: A Christian Minister's Defense of the Beloved Novels *Gospel According to Harry Potter: Leader's Guide for Group Study, The *Gospel According to Harry Potter: The Spiritual Journey of the World's Greatest Seeker, The *Government Manual for New Wizards, The H *Hairy Potter & the Marijuana Stone *Harry, A History: The True Story of a Boy Wizard, His Fans, and Life Inside the Harry Potter Phenomenon *Harry Potter & Imagination: The Way Between Two Worlds *Harry Potter & the Order of the Court: The J.K. Rowling Copyright Case and the Question of Fair Use *Harry Potter and International Relations *Harry Potter and Philosophy: If Aristotle Ran Hogwarts *Harry Potter and Torah *Harry Potter and the Bible: The Menace Behind the Magick *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: A Deluxe Pop-Up Book *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter and the Order of the Court: The J.K. Rowling Copyright Case and the Question of Fair Use *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: A Deluxe Pop-up Book *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: A Unit Plan *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Selected Themes from the Motion Picture: French Horn Solo, Duet, Trio *Harry Potter as a Fairy Tale in the Twentieth Century: The Teaching Aspect: How to Teach from a Fairy Tale *Harry Potter Collector's Value Guide *Harry Potter Deluxe Journal #2 *Harry Potter Effect, The *Harry Potter: Famous Witches and Wizards with Pens/Pencils *Harry Potter Hogwarts School: A Magical 3-D Carousel *Harry Potter Literature Guide: Goblet of Fire *Harry Potter Magical Music: From the First Five Years at Hogwarts (Easy Piano Solos) *Harry Potter, Narnia, and The Lord of the Rings: What You Need to Know About Fantasy Books and Movies *Harry Potter Quiz Book, The *Harry Potter: The Story of Global Business Phenomenon *Harry Potter, You're the Best!: A Tribute from Fans the World Over *Harry Potter's Bookshelf: The Great Books behind the Hogwarts Adventures *Harry Potter's Muggles' Guide to Magic: A Guide to Understanding the Harry Potter Books *Harry Putter and the Chamber of Cheesecakes *Henry Potty and the Deathly Paper Shortage: An Unauthorized Harry Potter Parody *Henry Potty and the Pet Rock: An Unauthorized Harry Potter Parody *Hidden Key to Harry Potter: Understanding the Meaning, Genius, and Popularity of Joanne Rowling's Harry Potter Novels *Hidden Myths in Harry Potter: Spellbinding Map and Book of Secrets, The *Hocus Pocus! Yet Another Book About The Harry Potter Movies For Your Collection *Hogwarts, Narnia, and Middle Earth: Places Upon a Time *How Harry Cast His Spell: The Meaning Behind the Mania for J.K. Rowling's Bestselling Books I *If Harry Potter Ran General Electric: Leadership Wisdom from World of the Wizards *Imagining Faith With Kids: Unearthing Seeds Of The Gospel In Children's Stories From Peter Rabbit To Harry Potter *In Search of Harry Potter *Irresistible Rise of Harry Potter *Ivory Tower And Harry Potter: Perspectives On A Literary Phenomenon, The J *J.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter *J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Novels: A Reader's Guide K *Kid's Letters to Harry Potter From Around The World L *Lexicon: An Unauthorized Guide to Harry Potter Fiction and Related Materials, The *Literature Guide: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Grades 4-8) *Literature Guide: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Grades 4-8) *Literature Guide: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Grades 4-8) *Looking for God in Harry Potter M *Mad Magazine Issue #412: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stones *Mad Magazine Issue #415: Harry Potter Toy Rejects *Mad Magazine Issue #424: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Mad Magazine Issue #443: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Mad Magazine Issue #460: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Mad Magazine Issue #480: Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix *Magic of Harry Potter, The *Magic of Harry Potter: Essays Concerning Magic, Literary Devices and Moral Themes in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, The *Magical World of Harry Potter, The *Making of Potterverse: A Month-By-Month Look at Harry's First 10 Years *Mapping the World of Harry Potter *Media And the Make-Belive Worlds of Children: When Harry Potter Meets Pokemon in Disneyland *Mixing it Up with Harry Potter: 12 Sessions on Faith for 9-13s *Mugglenet.com's Harry Potter Should Have Died: Controversial View from the #1 Fan Site *Mugglenet.com's What Will Happen in Harry Potter 7: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Falls in Love and How Will the Adventure Finally End *Muggles and Magic: An Unofficial Guide to J.K. Rowling and the Harry Potter Phenomenon *My Secret Prediction Journal for Harry Potter Fans *My Year With Harry Potter: How I Discovered My Own Magical World *Mystery of Harry Potter: A Catholic Family Guide, The N *New Clues to Harry Potter Book 5: Hints from the Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter P *Phoenix Rising: Collected Papers on Harry Potter, 17-21 May 2007 *Plot Thickens... Harry Potter Investigated by Fans for Fans, The *Pokemon & Harry Potter: A Fatal Attraction *Political Issues in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series *Potter Pensieve: Trivial Delights from the World of "Harry Potter", The *Pottersaurus: 1,500 Words Harry Potter Readers Need to Know, The *Prejudice in Harry Potter *Psychology of Harry Potter: And Unauthorized Examination of the Boy Who Lived, The Q *Quidditch Through the Ages R *Reading Harry Potter Again: New Critical Essays *Reading Harry Potter: Critical Essays *Repotting Harry Potter: A Professor's Book-by-Book Guide for the Serious Re-Reader *Return of the Heroes: The Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Harry Potter and Social Conflict *Re-Read Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Today! An Unauthorized Guide *Re-Read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Today! An Unauthorized Guide *Re-Reading Harry Potter S *Science of Harry Potter: How Magic Really Works, The *Seeker's Guide to Harry Potter, The *Selected Papers from Nimbus-2003 Compendium: We Solemnly Swear These Papers Were Worth the Wait *Selected Themes from the Motion Picture Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *So You Think You Know Harry Potter? *Sorcerer's Companion: A Guide to the Magical World of Harry Potter, The *Sticks and Stones: The Troublesome Success of Children's Literature from Slovenly Peter to Harry Potter *Storybook Travels: From Eloise's New York to Harry Potter's London, Visits to 30 of the Best-Loved Landmarks in Children's Literature T *Tales of Beedle the Bard, The *Teaching Fantasy Novels: From The Hobbit to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *There's Something About Harry: A Catholic Analysis of the Harry Potter Phenomenon *Time Magazine September 20, 1999 - Harry Potter U *Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter *Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter (Analysis of Book 5) *Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter (Analysis of Book 6) *Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter (Analysis of Books 1-4) *Ultimate Unofficial Harry Potter® Trivia Book: Secrets, Mysteries and Fun Facts Including Half-Blood Prince *Unauthorized Harry Potter and the Alchemist's Cell News: Half-Blood Prince Analysis and Speculation *Unauthorized Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows News: Harry Potter Book Seven and Half-Blood Prince Analysis *Unauthorized Harry Potter Companion, The *Unauthorized Harry Potter: Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About the Harry Potter Series, The *Unauthorized Harry Potter Quiz Book: 165 Questions Ranging From The Sorcerer's Stone To The Deathly Hallows, The *Unlocking Harry Potter: Five Keys for the Serious Reader *Unofficial "Half-Blood Prince" Update: News and Speculation about Harry Potter Book Six by J.K. Rowling *Unofficial Harry Potter Vocabulary Builder: Learn the 3,000 Hardest Words from All Seven Books and Enjoy the Series More, The V *Values of Harry Potter: Lessons for Muggles W *We Love Harry Potter! *What's a Christian to Do with Harry Potter? *Who Killed Albus Dumbledore?: What Really Happened in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Six Expect Harry Potter Detectives Examine the Evidence *Wisdom of Harry Potter: What Our Favorite Hero Teaches Us About Moral Choices, The *Wizard: A Magical History Tour from Merlin to Harry Potter *Wizards, Hobbits, and Harry Potter *Wizards, Wardrobes and Wookiees: Navigating Good and Evil in Harry Potter, Narnia and Star Wars